Over Complicated Questions
by StrawberryTart21
Summary: In which Sugawara finds that NOT blurting out a confession is actually way harder to do than confessing straight up. Over complicated math test questions, manager Shimizu's beauty is more breathtaking and Suga's idiot side surfaces. (Set in real Haikyuu! manga timeline; Sugawara Koushi x Shimizu Kiyoko; SugaKiyo.
A.N:- Look I know perfectly well that only five or so people in this whole fandom ship these two but I couldn't help it bc Sugakiyo has been ruining my life lately! So enjoy! ^.^

* * *

"Shimizu!" Koushi Sugawara called out to his volleyball team, Karasuno High School's manager, Kiyoko Shimizu.

It was an early July evening, and the Karasuno Volleyball team had just finished their regular practice. Which, needless to say, included the usual drills of spiking, serving and receiving. Of course, under Coach Ukai Jr.'s strict training. After all, they didn't have the luxury of taking breaks if they wanted to head to Nationals, right? Especially not a certain duo and all the third years.

However, this proved to be a bigger problem toward the third years as, granted their love of volleyball and desire to win was really something else, but they had to take extra care of their grades this semester.

And even though Sugawara was a focused, intelligent individual with good grades, even someone like him faltered from time to time.

In this case, in Math.

And who better to ask assistance from, than the topper of the whole school? Right, so Suga obviously went to Shimizu to ask her to give him a small study session.

He asked her that two days ago, and they set the date for "today". Might as well get a head start, right?

Shimizu turned her head quickly toward Suga when she heard him call her name, away from the register usually in her hands, marking away different stats and such. After all, nobody really called out to her that much, not even with Hitoka Yachi happily joining the team.

"Yes, Sugawara?" She asked matter-of-factly, as helpfully as possible.

"Should we get going?" Asked Suga, taking a sip from his water bottle.

Shimizu looked puzzled, "Where to?"

"Eh," Suga paused, stared at Shimizu for a second, then thought, 'Did she forget or something?'

"Uhm, you said we could go to your place so you could help me with a few things..." he dropped off slowly, seeing Shimizu become more confused by the second, "... in Math."

That seemed to bring her memory back, as she quickly answered, "Oh, yeah, sure, wait a little bit though, I have a few things to do..." With this, Shimizu hurried off outside the gym and into the school building.

Meanwhile, Suga was left staring off into empty space, wondering whether Shimizu's memory was bad generally or only for him.

* * *

Now, it's a complete fact to say that nearly every member in Karasuno's volleyball team, save for simpleton Kageyama and sane Tsukishima, had a big crush on Shimizu. I mean, come on. She's a complete knockout, with big, beautiful eyes, long, pretty hair, a gorgeous face, was a former athlete, has great grades, when she smiles she looks like an angel, her voice is lovely... right.

Moreover, it isn't a stretch to say Suga had something else going on.

Why could Suga be the only one who could talk to Shimizu so normally? The rest would fully stutter and pass out. Also, he could think on the same wavelengths as her, in many things.

Even without those reasons, he grew to like her. Yep, "like" like her.

And he told absolutely no one. It was Suga's ultimate secret. If anyone would ever know it'd be Shimizu first, for sure.

But then again, Suga knew his priorities. The fact that "love life" came after everything else, like studies, volleyball, school, etc was a hard fact to accept, but he had to make do with it. He wasn't in the college prep class for nothing, after all.

That being the case, Suga dialed his love life frequency to extreme minimum.

* * *

Suga stood in front of the school fates ten minutes later, waiting for Shimizu to come.

She came running toward him, looking flustered. And they started walking to her house.

On the way, they talked about Suga's problems in Math, the difficulties he was facing, the topics he was stuck on... among very, very few other things. Shimizu was a very matter-of-fact person, Suga noticed, even though he knew since a long time ago, so much so, in fact, that he realized he was desiring talking to her on something else, at least.

"Shut up! Don't think like that; you're going to study, not frolic," Suga told himself firmly, shutting his annoying subconscious up. He kept the walk comfortable through his eager talk and smart mind. Shimizu didn't seem to mind much either.

They quickly reached Shimizu's house, though, a large, almost Villa-like structure. Very impressive on its own it was, but proved even more so with the large area it took; at least another house's worth.

"Wow," Suga murmured to himself in awe.

Shimizu pushed open the gates, followed Suga in and locked them. Then she went to the main door and unlocked it.

"Come in, Sugawara," she ushered him in.

"Ah, yeah," Suga walked inside quickly, taking off his shoes in the main entrance, like all Japanese households, and wearing slippers Shimizu put down for him, "sorry for the intrusion..."

"How mean of you to stare like that, Sugawara," Shimizu half-teased, though with a straight face, "Have you really not seen a house like this before?"

Suga immediately snapped out of his daze, realizing that even though he wasn't admiring Shimizu's house and was actually thinking about something, he had to make it clear to her so not to show himself in a "bad" light, which really wasn't the case anyway.

"I'm sorry, Shimizu! I wasn't looking at your house like that that or anything I swear! I was just thinking!" Poor Suga went into a scramble, looking for words to prove his actual innocence, but stopped short as Shimizu chuckled.

"I know you weren't; you don't have to prove yourself like that because you're just not that kind of person... I kinda know."

"Shimizu!" Suga's heart filled with joy upon hearing that, and angels blowing flutes surrounded him in a heavenly light... Shimizu being one herself.

And then Suga was yet again forced to crash back to reality as Shimizu quickly ushered him into her room, telling him to wait there until she got back with tea, practically ordering him to take out his notes and books.

So he did, but hey, what's a guy when he can't even appreciate a girl's room? As Suga did.

It was a plain room, nothing particularly out of the ordinary. The walls were a pretty lilac, and there was a purple carpet on the floor. A simple but fluffy single bed sat against the wall in a corner, and next to it stood Shimizu's wooden study table, with things like a lamp and pencils in a mug, among others, but what struck out was that they were arranged so orderly, thus looked so pleasing to the eye. A coat rack, neat, as now expected, stood behind the door, and closets sat on another wall, next to a window, looking out onto the backyard of the house. It was actually a pretty modernized, urban kind of room, as compared to normal Japanese ones.

"There's perfume in the air..." Suga murmured to himself. Then he blushed, slapped himself with both hands on the face and sat down on a cushion put against a round table on the floor, taking out his notes.

Shimizu came with the tea and a slice of cake quickly and set them down in front of Suga, getting her own hair into a quick ponytail and taking out her own notes as well, as if telling the world that "there's absolutely not a single moment to lose."

"Now then, Sugawara, what parts don't you understand?" She asked calmly, confidently.

"Uh, yeah, this part here, about the probability trees and the whole section 1D focused on Vectors and shape transformations," Suga replied quickly, wanting to get with the mood and becoming more alert. He pointed to the questions he found difficult to solve, and quickly took out pages he bookmarked earlier, noticing Shimizu nod, willing to help fully.

"Well then, Sugawara, first you'll have to understand the concept, and that's really simple..." Shimizu began explaining, "Show me the notes where you've attempted questions."

Shimizu quickly shuffled through the notebook Suga gave her, analysing it carefully. She seemed to come to a conclusion when she "poofed" it closed.

"You actually have the concepts right, Sugawara," Shimizu told him firmly, instructing as carefully as possible, "But the problems lie in the more difficult and tricky questions; it's like you get confused or something..."

"Normally, I'd say to go over the whole thing, but for you, in this case, I'd say to only tackle the questions you find difficult."

Suga nodded once in understanding. However, his steady focus and concentration utterly went to hell soon enough.

In this way, to be precise:

When Suga got stuck on a question, he would obviously ask Shimizu for help to get him outta the rut. But this took a turn when Shimizu started moving, talking, looking, moving her pencil, writing, hearing and basically being.

"Shimizu's seriously so pretty... I never noticed that her glasses were such a cute pink shade; maybe she likes the color a lot... her eyelashes are long... she's pulled her hair into a ponytail darn it... her arms are so slender but look so strong; her athlete-history, probably..." ...among other things were Suga's thoughts as soon as Shimizu directed her attention toward him.

For the first time in his life - literally, seriously - he found that he couldn't concentrate on studying because there was an even better "beauty of nature" to concentrate on.

* * *

Suga was finally forced to step out of heaven when Shimizu started getting annoyed.

"Sugawara, hey, wake up," she scolded mercilessly, tapping her pencil on the notebook repeatedly, "do you even understand this?"

"Huh?" Suga muttered, becoming more alert, and looking at the time, which now struck 6.30 p.m., exactly 2 hours after they had started, " What the heck?! It's this time already?"

"Um... yeah, weren't you paying..." Shimizu drifted off, then narrowed her eyes at him, "what were you even thinking about; all drifting into your own world?"

Her voice showed genuine curiosity.

"I'm sorry, Shimizu! I- I dunno what I was even..." Suga left off, unable to find a reasonable excuse, "Bathroom..."

"Huh?" Shimizu asked, confused.

"Can I... use the bathroom?" Suga requested sheepishly. He really needed to rid his mind off of useless things for the moment. He actually had the nerve to waste his team's beautiful manager's precious time! ... and everything else.

Shimizu looked mildly surprised, "I don't see why not," she replied stoically, "It's at the end of the hallway."

Suga went, shut the door behind him, and pressed two fingers to his forehead.

"Quit thinking about stupid things; you're being lame and completely wimpy, stop thinking like that about Shimizu and try studying for a change..." he tried convincing his now-annoying conscience that was trying to take over Suga's rationality.

After massaging his temples with his knuckles for a bit, he retardedly walked toward Shimizu's room again, took his seat and sat down, seemingly ready for actual study.

Shimizu leaned over, close to Suga.

Pulling a lone hair strand that had come loose from her ponytail up behind her ear and looking up with concerned, shining eyes at Suga (the splitting image of an angel), she asked in a low voice, "You're okay, aren't you, Sugawara? You're not feeling ill or anything..."

Her lips moved slowly, and her eyelashes meld against each other when she blinked, as Suga noticed, along with the fact that his rational facilities were quickly shutting down, paying no heed to that one, tiny little voice that was actually saying the right thing.

"Don't you even effing dare," said the pitiful voice.

Suga shut it down for good though, when Shimizu's goddamn concerned look meant for him and him alone at this point in time met his own eyes, and he thoughtlessly blurted that tiny little phrase.

"I like you."

* * *

Some crows in the distance squawked, their cries coming out, amusingly, as, "Dumbass... dumbass... dumbass...

* * *

Suga's mouth dropped to the floor, and Shimizu's beautiful eyes widened considerably.

The silence didn't help.

'Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit; what the hell have I done?!' Suga thought desperately, potentially horrified.

"Uh... um! Shimizu!" Suga exclaimed, hopelessly trying to cover up his confession, "That was! Uh.. uhm... see, I was just thinking about something else... not that kind of thing!"

Mind blank and mouth running, Suga was desperate to try and get Shimizu's mind off his grave grave GRAVE mistake. But see, Shimizu wasn't stupid, and be as it may her cluelessness when it came to that sort of thing, she knew how things rolled in such a situation.

Shimizu went and said something that nobody ever expected her to say, not in a million years, and certainly not to that specific person.

"Sugawara, sa-" she began.

"I- I!" Suga babbled on.

"Sugawara!" Shimizu raised her voice and Suga shut up immediately as she gently placed her hand atop his; Suga's face turned bright pink, mouth hanging open like an idiot.

"Say that again, Sugawara."

"Huh?" Suga mumbled, then exclaimed, "what?!"

"Say it again. I want you to say it again, Sugawara. Also, don't try to play dumb; I know what you said, and in what context." Her tone was demanding, but it was still gentle.

Suga's face might as well be said to be flaming, his utter embarrassment knowing no bounds, as he realized there was no getting out of this, he made the decision on the stop, influenced by the mood.

"I like you, Shimizu," Suga confessed again, eyes determinedly boring into Shimizu's.

Shimizu smiled at him, eyes shining with that one, very rarely seen emotion as she mumbled, loud enough for him to hear, "Me too."

Suga's face blanched, "What?"

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Shimizu teased, then with complete seriousness, elaborated, "I like you too, Sugawara. The 'love' kind of like. So I guess it's safe to say that I'm in love with you."

Shimizu's face was terribly warm as she confessed, as she noticed, heart thumping in her ears.

"Why though?" Sugawara asked, genuinely curious.

"Do you need a reason to fall in love with someone?" Shimizu asked, equally curious, succeeding in shutting Suga up again.

"I see..."

Silence came over them, an awkward one at that, as they sat. What were either of them even to say now? Or do?

"So... uhm... this might be a stupid thing to ask, but I really don't know, so tell me..." Shimizu murmured shyly, breaking the silence, "Are we... going out now, or something?"

Suga's face turned crimson again, and he looked down immediately, his bangs now covering his eyes, and asked her quietly, " Do you want to? That is... if you don't mind being with an dumbass like me..."

"That's something I myself want to say, Sugawara!" Shimizu exclaimed, "I would love to be with you, but the problem... the insecurities... lie with me. What would you even see in a cold person like me? For all I know, I've always been stoic and distant with you... with all of-!"

"Its not like that, Shimizu!" Suga moved himself quickly, bringing his hands to Shimizu's shoulders and gripping them tightly in a burst of devoted passion, "Don't say something as weak as that... I love everything about you. I mean, come on, you're so considerate of all of us, most of the time, if not always, you know what I'm thinking; we're on the same frequency nearly all the time; you're on a level with me rather than anyone else where I feel like you're actually comfortable with me; I love girls with glasses; you're brainy; you're super cool and run fast because of your athlete history... and most of all, Shimizu, the fact is that you're beautiful."

Suga's determined, hardened eyes now became soft and gentle as he reassured her and put all of Shimizu's insecurities to rest.

"I see," Shimizu mumbled, then looked up at Suga and smiled gratefully (a smile that made his heart ache) "Thank you, Sugawara."

That thing little phrase set off a rocket of thoughts in Suga's mind. Needless to say, they all began pushing him slowly toward Shimizu, closer and closer to her.

He murmured gently, "Shimizu..."

"S-Sugawara..." Shimizu mumbled back, a bit confused and not quite grasping the situation.

Then her mind finally gripped a possibility that could only and only happen when given certain circumstances like these especially, here and now.

Why were Suga's eyes getting hazier as his face got closer and closer to hers?

'He's going to... Sugawara's going to kiss me...' Shimizu thought, a bit afraid, seeing as she did not ever even care to find herself in such a situation before. She wasn't ready, but didn't really want to break the mood. Also, why not take a risk for once? No one was at home anyway... no ulterior motive implication intended.

Shimizu's crash back to earth from her frantic thoughts was greeted by Suga's face, so incredibly close to hers now, eyes closed pracefully and feeling his sweet breath on her lips.

She grasped onto her jumpsuit pants desperately, bracing herself for the oncoming impact, closing her eyes tight and trying to calm her pounding heart.

It was go big or go home now. But Suga being Suga, a reassuring, selfless and highly concerned individual, couldn't kiss Shimizu... hell, he couldn't kiss anyone without asking their permission and getting it thoroughly as well. So he did.

He was incredibly close to her, and both their eyes were closed at this point, but he just stopped right there and then, right before the impact and whispered, "Should I?" Asking for consent in the most, as Shimizu thought anyway, sincerest and most blunt way possible.

However, she herself was stuck, unable to move or speak, just braced for a big impact to which she was highly ready now. All she could do was try her best and muster up her courage to mumble a "yes" to him.

Her message conveyed to him, and he kissed her without hesitation or doubt of any sort.

It was honestly as if shockwaves ran through the both of them, beginning at their hands and ending at their toes.

Here's the funny thing: they didn't know what to do. Come now, they were, after all, extremely inexperienced in such a tactic. To be honest, Suga found it kind of funny. He tried pressing his mouth against Shimizu's harder, and was mildly happy as he felt her pressing her lips against his with the same feeling; the same joy.

Suga opened one eye, slightly smirking in glee at his previous thought, and what particularly surprised to see Shimizu with her eyes closed shut so tight it was as if she opened them and she would explode. He knew he had to calm her down and reassure her, since she seemed a bit too scared than should be.

He slowly and reassuredly put a hand on hers, caressing it in such a way that Shimizu, incredibly, lowered her shoulders and calmed right down.

Shimizu had just put her hands on Suga's shoulders that she pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air.

Suga was the same way, although not as flustered. Neither of them said a word for the next two minutes, in an attempt to catch their breath, and Shimizu quickly caught on. She tried breaking the silence (though I daresay she thought it was a comfortable one), "Sugawa-"

As soon as Shimizu started to open her mouth to speak, Suga's perverted side somehow surfaced (the tiny, greatly hidden one) as he gazed at Shimizu's lips as they slowly spoke his name. And he didn't let her finish, as he, a bit forcefully, smushed his lips onto hers again in quite the impacting kiss, again.

This time though, he didn't let her breathe, and it seemed she didn't want to either, as she placed both her hands on his cheeks and did something else particularly interesting. She moved one hand of hers, grabbed Suga's with it, placed it on her waist tightly, and resumed. Suga was finding it a bit difficult to sit in the position he was, well, sitting in (the dogeza, per say), and changed to get more easy... stretching his legs out and having Shimizu crawling between them, where they both held that position, holding on to each other anxiously but warmly.

Then Suga decided to experiment.

He opened his mouth a little bit and nibbled on Shimizu's bottom lip. He was greeted by Shimizu's grip getting tighter on his face and letting a weak whimper out. That little sound she let escape out her throat made him feel weird all over, like tingles all over his stomach. But he tried ignoring it, and separated from her again, once more regaining their breath slowly.

Shimizu really liked the feeling of a kiss, and wanted to try it again, and again, as bad as it sounded... but it was highly fascinating, especially what it made her feel... those butterflies in her stomach. Shimizu moved her hands to Suga's chest and looked up at him, a distinctly strange look gracing her eyes. Looking into her eyes, and that expression along with it, Suga couldn't point out exactly which feeling it was, but it made him subconsciously wound his arms tighter around her waist, unintentionally pulling her closer to him.

"Sh-Shimizu..." Suga murmured hesitantly, yet deep in his heart, he was excited for what came next. Shimizu though, only breathed out a staggered breath as she closed her eyes.

As they prepared to kiss for a third time, now fully enraptured in each other, they leaned close...

... Suga's phone rang.

Needless to say, they both jumped so bad their heads collided and got sprained.

Still recovering and rubbing the redeemed sprain, Suga angrily grabbed his phone and picked up.

"Yes, Koushi Sugawara speaking, who might this be?" He growled impatiently into the speaker/reciever.

It was a wrong number.

For a moment there, it was almost like he was going to break his phone. But then he sneaked a glance at Shimizu, who had started to giggle so bad she had to cover her face and close her eyes.

They both let out a hearty laugh in joy and comfort of each other. The fact was, that now, they were both actually in each other's comfort zones.

"Sugawara," Shimizu called gently after a pause, "come here."

She beckoned him close as she settled against her bed on the floor, back to bed. He followed and sat next to her, but even though they had kissed and confessed, he still maintained a small distance from her.

Shimizu noticed immediately, and covered the distance herself, laying her head gently on Suga's shoulder, making his face burst into bright pink again.

"Wha- Sh- Shimizu, I- I...!"

"Calm down, Sugawara," Shimizu chuckled, blushing herself, "I'm not going to bite, you know."

His shoulders rested down, and remained like that, even as Shimizu abruptly, clumsily but lovingly grasped his hand and held the position, just like that.

"Just like this," She murmured, bangs covering her eyes as well as her intentions, "Stay with me like this... for a while, okay?"

Suga looked overwhelmed for a second, and the impulse to kiss Shimizu once more surfaced, but he repressed it, mumbling a small "Yeah" for agreement, that he'd stay like that with her, not only for that day, but for as long as she would like.

* * *

[~At school, during club activities the next day~]

"Whaaaaaaaat?!" Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled in utter disbelief, as Hinata told them his unbelievably astute observations in a corner of the gym.

"Ssshh!" Hinata hissed frantically, eyes crossing, "Keep it down! This might as well be a joke or me being stupid, you know!"

"But damn you, Hinata, seeing Suga-san and Kiyoko-san holding hands in the morning and watching them walk together to school like a stalker, what the hell were ya even thinking, man?!" Tanaka asked, demanded and taunted, still unable to believe his ears as Nishinoya screamed and screeched desperately and madly at the side.

Kageyama was completely uninterested, but Hinata didn't notice Yachi Hitoka peeking over his shoulder and eavesdropping too, all the while blushing wildly.

"Hinata- you- I- uh- are you, um, sure, about- AH!" She could barely find it in herself to make proper sentences over the utter shock that her beautiful, considerate, yet INDIFFERENT senpai could actually be in a romantic relationship with someone.

"Yeah, Yachi-san! I think it's true, but keep it a secret!" Hinata whispered to her, winking lightly.

Shimizu passed by the crazy bunch, and genuinely interested, asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Shimizu-senpai!" Hinata shrieked suddenly. Nobody was able to maintain composure, and in a crazed fit, the screaming Nishinoya, jumping and yelling, demanded an answer, "Kiyoko-san, is it true that you're dating Suga-san now?!"

Shimizu looked indifferent for a second, but then she smiled, bringing bliss to Nishinoya's heart for a split second, before breaking it, answering flawlessly, "I am."

The loudest, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" rang out through the gymnasium.

* * *

A.N:- PHEW! I'm done! Yayyyy so I would LOVE IT if you all reviewed this lil one shot, tell me what you thought, what you preferred would have happened, what I can do to improve this fanfic, etc etc! Thank you guys for reading this fanfic of mine! Ilysm! :D


End file.
